


Meeting the Parents

by AlexZEnderborn



Series: LazyFamily [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus meet Robbie's parents for 5he first time as a couple. Stephanie tries to mend bridges long burned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!

Robbie was enjoying his afternoon in a way that he hadn’t enjoyed an afternoon in a while. He was laid out under a tree, a purring elf’s head laying in his lap. His wings fluttered pleasantly in the breeze as he groomed the golden locks of Sportacus. They had taken the day to take a step back from the town itself and go for a nice picnic out in the quiet forest. They had parked themselves down in a clearing and rested for a short while.

 

“So, Sportacutie…. What is the plan?” He asked softly as a gentle slow breeze made his heart slow down a little more and his mind even out. 

“Well...  Once we finish resting, we’ll walk the rest of the way to the lake. Once there, we can relax, maybe swim, something along those lines…” He told his boyfriend with a small smirk. 

“Too bad I didn’t bring a swimsuit… Guess I’ll have to go nude.” Robbie commented dryly.  Sportacus sat up immediately and grabbed his pack. 

“Come on then!” He encouraged Robbie by pulling him up and taking off down the trail. Robbie laughed happily as he tried to keep pace with the excited elf. He only assumed it was because he wanted to see his lover swim in the nude. 

 

With Robbie in tow, they managed to get to the small pond rather quickly. It was a decent sized pool of water and Sportacus was taking off his vest and shirt before he made it to the shore. He made quick work of his belt and pants, leaving the boots at the base of a large rock before jumping into the cool water. 

Robbie laughed as he stood on the shore, sneaking behind a rock to leave his clothes folded on the top. It was quite easy to see the smirk written across his face as he deposited his underwear on the top of the pile and sneakily got into the water before Sportacus could see anything below the waist.

The elf smirked to himself as he ducked his head low enough that his mouth and nose were underwater. He was stalking his boyfriend like a predator would stalk prey. Robbie was smirking at him handsomely, all the pale flesh revealed above the water enticing the blue sports elf to go a little closer. 

Robbie shrieked when Sportacus ducted down under the water and sprung up underneath him. The villain found himself pressed up to the other, encaptured in the strong arms. Sportacus grinned at his prize before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the dry Robbie. Robbie giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around the other, kissing him deeply. 

“You cheated…” Sportacus accused as he ran a finger over the tight small swimsuit Robbie had been wearing under his underwear. Robbie shivered a little as the elf curled his finger under the band on his hip. 

“Cheater~” He cooed as he gently ran his hand a little lower, giving Robbie’s butt a little squeeze. He was obviously being sexy on purpose, teasing him. Robbie shivered as the other kissed at his neck, making him wonder what he was up to. 

“I thought we were swimming?” He asked curiously as the other tried kissing lower. 

“Hmmm… We are.” Sportacus whispered as he pulled Robbie closer before he moved to pin him against the larger rock. He placed Robbie’s feet down on the soft sand, kissing at his neck some more. 

***Skip if you don’t like NSFW***

Robbie couldn’t help the shaky sigh that left him as Sportacus pulled him up and out of the water. Maybe it was the sexy fantasy of making love on a beach, or maybe it was the fact they were all alone here. He moved, hopping up to wrap his legs around Sportacus’ middle as he was pressed farther into the rock. 

Sportacus laughed, almost falling as the other wrapped around me. He grinned as he put his hands under his lover’s butt, lifting him up and taking him out of the shallows and onto the shore of the pond. Robbie let out a little oof as he was placed down on the sands. 

“One sec, love.” Sportacus promised as he went and grabbed his towel out of his bag. Robbie rolled onto his stomach and watched as Sportacus grabbed things out of his bag. He knew the other was always prepared for whatever misadventures they got up to during their little excursions. Mostly the sexy kind of adventures though.

Sporty laid his towels down on the beach, chuckling as Robbie rolled onto them and called him forward with his finger. The hero couldn’t help but feel a little dizzy and happy as he got close and crawled overtop of the villain. 

“Hi.” He greeted the other as he pressed their noses together. 

“Hello.” Robbie giggled from under him as he kissed him softly. Sportacus took action to kiss him deeply, pulling him close and kissing him like his life depended on it. They were lucky to be alone in the woods as they were, lucky to be away from the noise and distraction of Lazytown. Stephanie wanted Sportacus and Robbie to go on a “friendly” hike. Well, it just gave them an excuse to make love away from the kids. 

Robbie clung to the elf like he was the only man he ever wanted to hold. He purred excitedly as Sportacus moved back to kiss at his pale neck. Those calloused hands ran down his sides and towards the thin strip of fabric between himself and his lover. He shivered in anticipation as he felt those rough but careful hands run over his soft thighs. He watched with wide eyed lust as Sportacus made his way farther down his lover’s body. 

The soft wet kisses seemed to make Robbie light up, his wings wet and slightly crumpled under his form as his mate tried to leave little bruises down his soft belly and hips. The elf sucked softly on his hips, then just to tease, sucked gently on his inner thighs. Robbie could already tell where it was going from there. 

Sporty pulled himself up a bit, gently removing Robbie’s swimsuit like he was unwrapping a present just for himself. He grinned like someone who found just what they were looking for. His eyes burned into Robbie’s soul as he licked his lover’s dick. The villain let out a choked noise as Sportacus pulled himself up close to be against the other. He carefully shuffled out of his own clothing, grinning to himself as he rubbed them together. Their arousals working together to cause both immense pleasure. Robbie let out a low moan as he felt Sportacus rub them together. 

“Robbie..” Sportacus sighed into the crook of his neck. He was hoping to get a little farther. “Robbie may I..?” He asked softly as he touched at the other’s soft butt. Robbie nodded quickly. He snorted a small laugh as Sportacus reached up behind him to grab at the bottle of lube he had packed. 

“Why hero, if I was anyone else, I might assume you just brought me here to have your way with me~” The villain teased his hero lovingly. Sportacus snorted as he looked down to his boyfriend, taking in the lovely sight of wild now curled hair, the way his eyes glinted with mischief as he lay bare for Sportacus to touch. While he submitted to the hero, it was obvious he had control of the entire situation. He could deny Sportacus whenever he wanted, but he didn’t. The hero seemed to come back to himself as he went to gently caress at his lover with one hand and slowly stretch him with the other. 

“You love me~” He purred happily as he kissed at Robbie’s chest. That was the difficulty of having such a tall lover. Robbie moaned softly as he pushed down against the fingers inside of him. Once Sportacus was happy with the stretch he got to work on himself. He knew his lover wanted him badly, but he needed to not hurt Robbie.

Sportacus pushed in slowly, slowly enough that Robbie was without breath for a short while. Once he was finally sheathed inside his lover, he leaned closer, pushing Robbie’s legs back into a position to get him a little more stretched. He’d been doing this slowly to make the villain more flexible. Sportacus let out a please rumble as he leaned forward and kissed at his mate’s lips, softly whispering to him.

“Gods, Robbie… You always feel so good…” He moaned out. He slowly began to move against the other’s body. It was obvious how much Robbie wanted this as he tried to move back against every thrust inside of him.

“Sporty~!” Robbie moaned suddenly as Sportacus hit a spot that made his body go numb with pleasure. The elf caught on quick, pounding into him until they both came undone in each other’s arms. 

They lay together, naked and enjoying the other’s presence for a long silent moment. The world around them shifted slowly as they both came down off of their own highs. With a resistance, Sportacus pulled out of his lover and began to the process of cleaning up Robbie. 

“I’m fine… Just let me lay here..” Robbie whined as Sportacus cleaned him up. He whined even more when the other dressed him a little bit. He didn’t want to be dressed. 

~~DONE~~

Sportacus moved to pull Robbie closer, now both at least partially clothed as he kissed at his cheeks. 

“You were so good, sugar..” He whispered to his mate, making sure he felt the love that Sportacus had to give him. 

“Haha… Funny. You are always amazing. You sex god.” Robbie gently punched his shoulder, laughing to himself as he ran a hand over Sportacus’ muscles. He was enjoying the fact Sportacus was sporting a new shiny bruise at the base of his collarbone. Just for Robbie, from Robbie. He chuckled evilly as he looked to the lovely blue sky, his pale face getting paler as a yellow airship passed overhead. 

 

“Oh fuck.” He whispered to himself as he pretty much dragged himself away from his lover and to where his clothes were at. 

“Robbie?” Sportacus nearly whispered as he watched the balloon pass over. “Robbie why is nine here?” He asked confused. 

“We need to get back to town. Now.” He said as he spun his clothes back on with his magic. Good lord oh no. 

“Robbie???” He questioned more. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life update! I went to Europe but now I am back!

Robbie nearly killed himself as he teleported both himself, Sportacus, and everything they brought with them. The villain was coughing up purple glitter as he went and grabbed a suitcase out of one of the many storage rooms in the lair. 

“Robbie what’s wrong?” He asked concerned as he watched his lover pack just about anything he could into this ridiculously large suitcase. Robbie’s gaze shot up and he looked somewhat frantic. The villain very nearly tripped over himself as he stumbled over to his boyfriend and got down to hold the elf’s hands in his own before looking Sportacus dead in the eyes. 

“Run away with me. Right now. We can go and they won’t even know we were he-” before Robbie could finish his thought. A loud rattling emminated around the lair as the hatch opened. 

“HONEY, I’M HOME!” A loud, vaguely familiar voice called down into the hatch, followed by a pink dusting of glitter that fell down into the lair. Sportacus’ whiskers twitched as he heard a deep laugh followed by more clamouring and finally two bodies falling from the ceiling. 

Robbie lay on the floor, a man who… was Robbie?? Was sitting on his chest, grinning from ear to ear. The other man, who was a grinning hero with a big 9 on his chest, sat in the orange beloved chair. 

“Evening Robbie.” Glanni greeted as he pulled himself up onto his 8 inch heels. He then took Robbie’s hand and pulled him up as well. Robbie muttered to himself as he brushed off the invisible dust from his hiking gear. Íþró was laughing to himself in the chair, happy to jump up with joy and pick Robbie up in a big hug. 

“Hello, Robin!!! I’m very happy to see you!” He told the other excitedly as he began to crush Robbie’s rib cage. Robbie has begun to turn a purple color as he tried to catch his breath. Glanni laughed and stepped in to assist his son. 

“Íþró, darling, light of my life, please don’t suffocate our son.” He teased gently as he tried to pry his husband away from his sweet boy. Glanni was smiling warmly, not anything like any of the wanted posters Sportacus has seen. The aforementioned hero was standing awkwardly at the side, watching all of the joyous hugging and greetings. He was not spared for long after Íþró let Robbie down. 

“Oh~ Hello, Handsome~” Glanni greeted as he offered out his hand. Sportacus laughed nervously, shaking his hand. Íþró’s gaze narrowed from behind his husband, eyes narrowed as he looked over the other hero. His eyes widened with realization as to who Sportacus was as he remembered the plucky young hero he had trained back in the village. Oh. 

Sportacus gently shook his hand, giving him a warm smile. This would have to be a good introduction as it came. 

“Hello! I’m Sportacus. It’s very nice to meet you.” Robbie had slowly begun to creep away from his parents, trying to get out before they noticed. Íþró reached over and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He pulled his son over and made him sit. 

“Well, what a pleasure~ I’m Glanni Glæpur and this is my husband Íþró Glæpur.” The longer of the new couple introduced. It was very obvious Robbie wanted to jump in from the way his eye was twitching. “And how are you involved with our son?” He asked curiously, there a hint of something dangerous in the way he spoke. 

Robbie stood up from the chair, gently moving himself between his parents and his boyfriend. He knew that he couldn’t let Glanni pressure his boyfriend into anything that he didn’t want to tell the other. Glanni seemed surprised by the way his son was acting towards the elf in front of him. 

“Dad, this is my boyfriend, boyfriend, these are my dads. Good are we all introduced?” He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he looked to his mate before back to his parents. He didn’t want Sportacus to hear this conversation really. “Honey, can you go get changed?” He said softly, kissing Sportacus on the cheek before gently nudging him towards the bedroom. He could feel the reluctance as his elf let go of his hand and made his way into the bedroom.

Robbie faced his parents alone, looking somewhat defeated. He knew he shouldn’t feel awful to see them, but it had been so long and they had argued so much the last time he saw them. He couldn’t blame them for being disappointed in him. They were both career hero and villain. He was neither. He was a failure of a villain but not good enough to be a hero. No matter how hard he tried, it never seemed to work out. 

“What are you here for? Come to see how much of a failure I became after you left?” He didn’t mean to snap, not really. He was just so hurt. Íþró’s head fell in shame, the hero moving close to his son and hugging him. 

“You are not a failure.” He said comfortingly as he rubbed circles around the villain's back. Oh no. Glanni was giving him the sad eyes. 

“Sugar, we could never be mad at you…” He said softly, moving to join in on the hug. Robbie couldn’t help the tears that ran down his face, the now adult child of the two men holding him, broke down.

“I’m so sorry!” He sobbed into Glanni’s shoulder as the tears continued to roll. Sportacus stood there, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the long lost son and his parents. Robbie cried himself out, the two loving fathers who raised him just whispered soft comforts to cheer him up. 

Íþró was rubbing his son’s back, smiling as he tried to let the calmness of the moment wash over him. Robbie missed them. Robbie had missed them and was sorry for his actions. He felt all of the worry and angst of the idea of his son not wanting to see them slowly fall. Robbie was falling asleep there, cuddled against his fathers as he wondered what they could do about this situations. Before more fears could arise, his head slumped, his eyes closed, and all of the stress left his body with a soft sigh. He was asleep. 

Íþró picked up his son and carried him off towards where he knew Robbie’s bedroom was. He didn’t say anything to Sportacus who was obviously living with his son, if the room was anything to go by. The bed was made, there were two night stands, and the fluffiest sheets in existence. It was very fitting for his little boy to need fluffy things to sleep on. 

Glanni smirked as he got a little closer to Sportacus. “Sooooo…. Sportacus….. How long have you and Robbie been together?” His grin becomes wider when Sportacus’ cheeks flush redder. 

“Well uh… We met because a girl here called me to town. She wanted someone to play with. That’s when Robbie started uh… trying to get me out of town. We fell in love maybe 2 years after. I guess it started when I kept saving him. I couldn’t let him just blame himself for all the things that happen to him.” Sportacus said nervously. He was blushing redder now, a bitter-sweet smile on his lips. Glanni watched with soft eyes as he saw that sad love of his past. 

“What exactly do you love about him? Go on.” Glanni pushed gently. He wanted to hear more about this sweet love that his son bore with him. It was all Glanni ever wanted for him. 

“Robbie… he… he is my everything. I love his sweet smile when I surprise him with little kisses. I love the smiles he doesn’t want me to see before he puts on his cranky face. I love the little ways he shows his love, the veggies that appeared in his fridge when I started staying over. I love the way he acts around the children, the way he cares and loves them the way they need. I love his stupid purple glitter that gets all over my stuff, I love his happy laugh, his little self satisfied cackles when he gets excited. I love the way he snores when he sleeps, I just…” There was a long sigh afterwards. Glanni was melting his stone heart for this elf already. He truly loved his son. 

“Well… That’s sweet.” Glanni ruffled the blond curly hair of the elf. He was rather harmless as it was. He would have to keep an eye on him and make sure it stays that way. Íþró wandered his way back into the living room to sit with his husband and the other hero. There was a comfortable silence after the previous conversation and it made the older elf very pleased. The silence was broken as Sportacus spoke a question that had floated around in his mind for some time. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… if you are both Robbie’s pabbis…. Then I guess where did he come from?” The blue elf asked a little nervously. 

Íþró and Glanni exchanged looks, the hero and villain communicating with one another through what seemed like looks alone. Sportacus didn’t want to interrupt so he waited for the two to speak before asking anything more. 

“I… I suppose that begins with me. Íþró and I were becoming… comfortable. We were in a pretty serious relationship and the idea of children had come up.. It was nerve wracking for me. I’d never really had that before…” Glanni sighed, looking down at the floor and to his high heeled shoes. “I regret this next part… I left. I wasn’t sure where I was going but I needed to clear my head. I won’t tell you where I went because that wasn’t the important part.”

Íþró nervously scratched his head. “After Glanni left.. I got…. Well I got separation sickness. It was a very bad case and it left me alone in my little cottage that I suppose isn’t around anymore... “ He seemed to think over what he said next. Glanni reached out a soft hand and held Íþró’s in his own. 

“Before Glanni left, we had made a list of qualities we wanted in a child. We had written them down on these pieces of paper and locked them away for a later date. After he left, I got them out. I don’t really… I can’t explain what made he act the way I did. I took the box out and buried it beneath a tree in Lazytown’s forest. I’m sure you’ve felt the magical energy there. I buried the box and prayed for some kind of companionship until.. Well… until the sickness overcame me.” 

Sportacus’ eyes kept getting wider, the realization of what was going to be said next had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

“That night, I was laying on my couch, when I heard an infant crying. I didn’t know what was going on but it was too cold for a mother or child to be out alone. So I hunted down the source of the cries and found myself Robbie. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket and in a basket. I took him home. It wasn’t till a later date i’d realize it was under the same tree. I didn’t know whose child it was but he needed warmth. When I got him home, I undressed him and put him in something a little warmer. It was then I discovered he was a fae child… Well, Robbie takes after Glanni a lot, but.. The ears are a dead give away. I understood what it meant, in my mind. It didn’t hit me emotionally until he took my finger in his tiny little hand…” Íþró sighed softly, seemingly remembering that night. 

“I came back not long after. Of course I was shocked to find Íþró with a child who looked like my spitting image… after he told me that story, we weren’t sure what was going to happen. Hell, we don’t even know how Robbie came to be. We’ve got a few ideas, most having to do with the fates or with some gods.” Glanni cut in and explained to Sportacus.

“So… Robbie is biologically your child…” He let out an amazed breath. “I’ve only heard of these types of things in legends… I had no idea… I mean, he told me he was a bit of a surprise but I… I had no clue..” Sportacus went quiet and looked a little flabbergasted for a moment. 

Glanni looked at his nails for a moment before he curled up closer to his sweet husband. These things were just part of living together. It was quite the sight with both of them in the orange chair and Sportacus on the floor. The quiet that had settled over the three was something new to the hero, something he had only experienced with Robbie once before. A good quiet. 

Sportacus pulled himself up and into a standing position. “I’m going to go join Robbie now…. I think we’ve had enough excitement for now.” He brushed off his blue pants and made his way over to where his lover’s room was. It was edging on five now and soon they would need some food in their systems. 

Sportacus curled up in with his lover, happy to spoon up to the villain and let him rest. Sportacus wasn’t one for taking naps but he quite enjoyed the way Robbie looked as he slept for once. He was so happy that Robbie was actually getting some rest for once. He knew the other had some really bad insomnia at night, and Sportacus could only do so much for his boyfriend.

Íþró stood over the hot stove as he slowly stirred some soup. Glanni had a cake in the oven and he had to get this wonderful soup done for his son and maybe future son-in-law. He was very hopeful for his son to end up with the hero. He wasn’t so sure that Glanni liked Sportacus like he did, but of course he was bias. He remembered when Sportacus was just a little one, tottering around the village when he stopped in. He had done some small training sessions for the hero in his younger years. It was amazing to think that the little curly blonde haired man he had trained might one day be his son-in-law. 

“Oh darn..” he whispered quickly as he realized that his soup was getting a little too hot. Íþró picked it up with his bare hands and moved it onto the counter, quickly rushing to run his hands under cool water. Glanni stuck his head in, chuckling a little as he went over to where his hubby was cooling his hands.   
“Oh, Íþró…” He laughed gently, carefully wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and kissing his cheek. Oh well. At least things were looking up from here. 


End file.
